An Ending
by WinterSpark
Summary: Ever since he was found several weeks ago, Italy wasn't the same person as he was before. Concerned for his well being, Germany and Japan decided to visit him, and perhaps discover just why was he feeling so regretful. One-shot, and spoilers.


**Warning: Be prepared for spoilers. If you haven't played the game, when it's like a year since its release, then I suggest you do it now.**

 **This story does not connect to Determi-Nation, and as such, you can read it as a standalone. At the very least.. I don't think it does.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Undertale.**

* * *

Germany sighed softly as he walked up to his friend's house. Beside him, Japan, as quiet as ever, perhaps even more so since that incident, followed silently. The two had been invited over by a certain reluctant Italian, who saw the drastic change in attitude when and after he was found several weeks ago.

He glanced at his friend and ally, relieved that he chose to come along, before knocking on the front door.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing the dark haired Italian. The ever present scowl was there as usual but the German detected a hint of something else as well. There were faint dark circles beneath his eyes, and his movement was slower.

"Guten morgen."

"Potato bastard." He simply said. Even the insult, always full of scorn, felt half-hearted and empty, as if he was fatigued. Romano looked at Japan and back to him before sighing, opening the door wider for the both of them to enter. They did so, and the entrance door was shut.

"Konnichiwa, Romano-san. How is Italy-kun?" Japan asked, looking cautiously around. "Is he still..."

He did not reply, but nodded instead, gazing up the stairs, where his brother's room was located. "You should go to him, " Walking away from them, he muttered. "Maybe he'll talk with you two there."

They watched as his silhouette disappeared into the kitchen and exchanged looks. The house looked the same as ever but the both of them could not deny it, that the atmosphere in the house felt solemn, quiet, opposite of its usual liveliness. Almost as if..

Germany shook his head, stopping that train of thoughts. He walked up the stairs, Japan following him like a shadow and stopped in front of the door to his best friend's bedroom. Taking a deep breath as if to muster up courage, he opened the door and entered.

Italy's room was as messy as ever, but there was something he could not place lingering in the air. The auburn haired Italian sat on top of a disorganized bed, his knees close to his chest. Both of his hands were wrapped around his legs, with one hand holding an old ancient phone. There was a plate of pasta lay untouched on his bedside table.

It broke his heart seeing his friend like this. The other nation, likewise, felt concerned for his well being.

"Italy.. "

He did not acknowledge their presence at first, blankly staring at the phone in his hands until he heard Germany. Startled, his attention snapped back to them, and he tried for a smile, but it seemed resigned, sad. "Germany, Japan. I didn't know you were visiting."

"That's because I called them over, idiota." Romano, entering the room, glanced at the untouched food, sighing. "You could've just eat a little, you know? I cooked this. At least take a bite or two to show your appreciation."

"Mi dispiace, fratello." He mumbled, staring down at the phone again. "I wasn't feeling hungry."

The two stared at him, mystified. As long as they knew the auburn haired Italian, there was not a single moment where he would deny his favourite food. Germany sat down at the foot of the bed, reaching out to hold the small, delicate hands. "Italy.. "

"Don't.." He shied away from the touch, hugging himself more than before and sighed, mumbling. "I'm fine, Germany. I just..."

The German pulled his hands away, trying not to let disappointment get the better of him, and tried a different approach.

"Why don't you tell us what happened when you we're missing?" He asked gently. He had read before that talking about your problem helps. "We won't be able to help if you won't talk."

"..."

"Please, Italy-kun." Japan added. "Let us help you."

The silence continued for a while, the atmosphere in the room felt suffocating. Until finally..

"I.. I don't know if I should tell you.. The things I saw down there..." Italy breathed out, almost whispering. "You'll probably won't even believe me.."

 _"I'm sorry.." Asgore said, brandishing his weapon. "Please... Forgive me.."_

 _"I..I can't do it.." Italy collapsed on his knees, crying softly._ _"If I have to kill you to get home.. I just can't..."_

 _A ring of bullets surrounded the mountain king, his eyes widened in surprise, and a horrendous laugh echoed through the Barrier Room._

 _"You really ARE an idiot!"_

 _The darkened room flashed red, and he stepped back, terrified._

 _"Please!" He cried out to the SOUL again, just as he had the past few times. "Help me!"_

 _The room darkened once again, this time all the SOULs flashing across the screen. Whispers began to make themselves known as they fought for release, helping the injured nation._

 _"Fight with determination!"_

"To hell with that!"

He flinched back to reality, glancing at his brother with wide eyes. Romano stomped his way to the other side of the bed and shook his shoulders, making him drop the blocky phone.

"You've been acting this way for far too long, fratello. I don't know why you're like this, but I thought it'll be fine if I give you some time, some space. But you've been like this all the fucking month." He snapped, gradually stopping with every word spoken. The dark haired Italian lowered his head, trembling. "I never thought I'd say this but.. I miss it when you we're happy, always so cheerful and.. Damnit.."

"Fratello.. " Before he could utter another word though, a shrill ringing rang out. Startled, everyone stared at the phone on the bed before nimble fingers swiftly grabbed the phone. Hands shaking, Italy was about to press the 'Answer' button when he hesitated, looking at the confused expression of his friends and family.

 _Click.._

"heya, is anyone there?" A deep voice asked casually. Germany did not recognize the voice but his friend paled, recognition flickering in those eyes. The voice continued on, as if he wasn't expecting an answer. "well, i'll just leave a message here so.. hey. it's been a while. the queen returned, and is now ruling the underground. she's enstated a new policy; all the humans who fall will not be treated as enemies, but as friends."

...

"it's probably for the best anyway.. " Sans realized he almost sounded amused when he said that, staring down at his slippers. "the human souls the king gathered.. seem to have disappeared. so, uh, yeah, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king.."

He stopped himself, not really wanting to say the word 'death'. The skeleton shook his head anf tried again. "and things are looking grim for our freedom.. the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey..." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "if we're not giving up down here, don't.. give up wherever you are, ok? who knows how long it'll take.. but we'll get out of here. that's a promise."

"SANS!" Out of the corner of his vision, he saw his brother's signature scarf billowing as the taller skeleton approached. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"oh," Sans closed his eyesockets lazily. "nobody."

"WHAT? NOBODY?" Papyrus hummed, as if thinking. "CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?"

The skeleton chuckled, handing the other the phone.

"here, knock yourself out."

"THANK YOU! WAIT A SECOND! I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!" Papyrus cleared his 'throat'. "ATTENTION, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OFF.. EXCEPT INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS.

SO.. THAT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT." The tall skeleton sounded sheepish by the end of his sentence. However, when he continued, his voice was cheerful again. "AND, WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. AND WHEN WE DO, YOU WILL TEACH ME THE SECRETS TO THIS.. 'PASTA' AS YOU CALLED IT. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST.. HER METHOD OF HELPING IS A LITTLE.." Papyrus paused, trying to find the right words. "EXPLOSION INDUCING."

He finished and carried on, not noticing the way his brother pointed over his shoulder. "BUT, I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND." The tall skeleton finally noticed the other's gestures and glanced behind him. "UH OH-!"

"Hey! What are you up to, punk?" Undyne caught a glimpse of the phone and made an attempt to grab it. "Ngahhh!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE!"

"Hey! Who's in charge here?"

"ME!"

"Oh, yeah.." She paused after successfully grabbing the phone from Papyrus, raising it to her ear. "That's right! I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore.. The Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member left now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD!" Said member piped up.

"Yeah, he is!" Undyne easily put him in a headlock. "C'mere!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"Anyways," She said as she released him. "Now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant. We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh, and also, I'm a gym teacher to the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench press seven children?!" The former leader of Royal Guard cackled, as if she was proud of that. "Awesome, right?"

She went silent after a while, attempting to find words to continue the conversation.

"..Hey.." Undyne finally said, her tone solemn. "I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he.. "She blinked and sighed in frustration, surprised at the fact that her eyes were getting watery. "Ah, darn it! I miss the big guy. Come on, Undyne! Snap out of it! Anyway, I guess I should tell you how Alphy's doing. Well, she's the same as ever... Maybe a little more reclusive that normal... But she can get though this, I'm there supporting her!

That's what friends are for, right?!" She grinned, but it faded quickly. "..Hey, wherever you are.. I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there, so... Wherever you are, you have to try to be happy, okay?! For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen! Hey.. Wait! The queen! Hey, Toriel! Toriel!" She briefly moved her hand with the phone away as she glanced back at the queen, unable to pick up the faint sobbing coming from the other side of the call. Toriel, upon hearing her name being called, looked up at her and shook her head. Undyne shrugged and placed the phone back to her ear.

"Heh, she says she's busy."

"BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO..."

"...we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours."

"WOWIE." Papyrus exclainmed. "WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!"

"But call back anytime, ok?!" She said, a grin on her face. "She'd love to talk!"

"oh, whoops." Sans took back the phone and looked at the screen, seeing the battery bar blinking. "this things almost out of batteries. so.. hate to cut this short but.. be seein' you, ok, buddy?"

"BYE, BYE FOR NOW!"

"See ya, punk!"

...

 _Beeeeeeeepp..._

By the end of the call, Italy buried his face into his knees, trying desperately to stop the tears from phone was clutched tightly in his hands, as if it was his lifeline. The other occupants in the room were by his side, providing the comfort he needed. It was a long time before the tears stopped flowing.

He regretted killing Asgore, he regretted leaving his friends suffering and most of all...

Toriel...

"I have to go back.." The auburn haired Italian mumbled, his voice soft and croaky but his eyes, for the first time in a while, were filled with determination. Romano, having heard those words, scowled.

"You're going back down there, Vene?" He asked. Italy glanced at his brother, expecting to see disappoinment and anger. Instead, he saw tiredness in his brother's eyes, as if he had already accepted it. He nodded.

"I have to, fratello. I.." He looked down at the phone, guilt eating at his conscience. "I can't leave them down there."

Romano sighed, looking at the others. Japan was unreadable, but there was thin veiled concern and understanding for his friend. Germany had a similar expression on his face.

"Say, you went there." The German started, causing the Italian to gaze at him. "How are you going to get them out? It sounds like they're having trouble themselves."

"Maybe... " He trailed off, thoughtful. "I need to break the barrier somehow... Sans said the human SOULs disappeared, but if I go back to when they were still there then-"

"'Go back to when they we're still there'?" Japan repeated, sounding confused by the specific words. "Italy-kun, what do you mean by that?"

"I have to RESET." Was all he reply.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first 2017 fanfic!**

 **I know, you're probably asking 'where's the new chapter of Determi-Nation?' I'm so sorry I didn't upload. In all honestly though, the reason why I didn't upload was because I couldn't. I'm the kind of person who need to keep the imagination flowing, and once there was a writer block.. it's going to take a while for the juices to flow back.**

 **There's also the fact that the exam I had last year completely drained everything, but that's a memory I want to block out.**

 **And now that I got the imagination flowing again, hopefully I'll be able to get started on my story back.**

 **This story is actually a prompt I wrote on a piece of paper, a random scene, if you will, while I was musing about Determi-Nation way back into last year when I was still in school. And let me tell you, there are A LOT of , I read this random one and thought, "Hey, this might be interesting to type."**

 **What were the other scenes, you might ask? Well... that's a secret..**

 **I can't promise when I'll be able to post a new chapter, so, please be patient in the meantime.**


End file.
